


Emotions

by dramatical_rhyme



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, dmmd_kink_meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatical_rhyme/pseuds/dramatical_rhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cold winter night and neither Aoba nor Mink can hold back their true feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for this [prompt](http://dmmd-kink-meme.livejournal.com/2556.html?thread=51452#t51452) for the DMMd kink meme. I’m de-annoning after a week for every one that I write :] Enjoy!

Aoba curls up on the couch in a thick, warm blanket. He stares out the window, entranced. Soft snow continues to fall. The sky is grey with clouds, the wind howling occasionally. Aoba’s eyes flit towards the side, where Mink is kneeling before the fire place. The power is out and the cabin is freezing.   
  
Aoba shivers, but opens the blanket up for Mink who comes to him once the fire starts blazing. Mink takes the blanket from around Aoba, turns swiftly, and lays it over the both of them, sitting so close to Aoba that his breath hitches. On impulse, he cuddles close to the man, shoulders, sides, thighs touching. Mink’s body heat seems to radiate off of him, warming Aoba up almost instantly. With a sigh of happiness, he leans his head on Mink’s broad shoulder and watches the flames with lidded eyes.   
  
He’s amazed that Mink is just sitting beside him. Usually the man only sits when he reads, or if he’s resting; he never just sits and cuddles with Aoba. And Aoba thinks that that’s the reason his heart is beating much faster than it should be. He can’t calm down despite how comfortable and at peace he is. The room is alight from the fire, the whiteness of the snow seeping in through the windows.  
  
All Aoba can hear aside from the occasional howl of the wind is the cackle of the fire and the thudding of his heart. He can feel Mink’s chest rise and fall as he breathes slowly. It makes Aoba giddy despite himself. He looks up, shifting to get a better look at Mink’s angular face.   
  
Aoba’s breath catches, his eyes meeting Mink’s lidded golden ones. There’s something behind those eyes that Aoba isn’t very used to seeing; he doesn’t know if he’s seen it at all. It’s like some kind of desperateness, longing, desire, struggling to stay hidden behind the usual wall that shields his beautiful eyes. But Aoba doesn’t want to expect anything; he doesn’t want to tell himself anything, not without knowing for sure.  
  
But those emotions struggling to stay hidden tug at Aoba’s heart. Before he realizes it he’s lifting a hand and cupping Mink’s cheek. His skin is warm, soft, and dark. Entranced, Aoba moves his eyes away from Mink’s to follow the movement of his fingers as they trace the prominent lines of the man’s jaw, his chin, cheek bones. He hesitates, but then continues to trail his fingers around Mink’s eyebrows, down his nose, to hover over thin lips.   
  
Aoba makes the mistake of looking up into Mink’s eyes again, for the wall is gone. His breath is knocked out of him from the force of emotion more so than Mink pushing him back against the couch. “Aoba…” Mink whispers, barely audible. Aoba gasps, but doesn’t struggle, waiting to see what Mink will do. He’s still caught in those unguarded eyes, uncertainty and nervousness making his heart pound in his ears. Mink blinks and leans down, his long, wavy hair tickling Aoba’s nose before their lips brush gently. Aoba holds his breath.   
  
Mink deepens the kiss, bright eyes piercing Aoba. All the strength drains from Aoba’s limbs, rendering him completely useless under Mink’s pressure and desire. The scent of cinnamon bears down on Aoba, drowning him. He has the break away to breathe, apologizing in stutters. But Mink isn’t listening. He draws a hand up along Aoba’s body, caresses his chest, neck, and lets it rest in toe space chest under Aoba’s chin before bending down for another kiss, cutting off his words.  
  
Mink’s tongue brushes against Aoba’s lips. He opens them without struggling or fighting, needing more of Mink against him. Mink’s kiss, his tongue, his hands holding Aoba, everything is so gentle he’s overwhelmed. Warmth and happiness swell in his chest, propelling his arms up and around Mink’s neck. One hand falls limply on the hot, almost burning skin, while the other tangles helplessly in the thick, silky hair.

Mink’s tongue caresses Aoba’s, eliciting drawn out moans of pleasure from the blue-haired man. Aoba squirms under the intensity of the kiss. Every time they break apart to breathe, hot gasps meshing, their lips crash back together each time more desperately than the last. Aoba’s mind fuzzes over; whether from the pleasure, the smell of cinnamon, or the lack of air to his lungs, he can’t tell. But Mink doesn’t seem so fazed as Aoba is. His lips keep coming down relentlessly, his tongue curling, sliding, his teeth nipping, biting. Aoba can’t hold his gasps and moans back. His hips buck on their own, the aching in his lower body getting more and more unbearable.  
  
He raises a leg, defiantly pressing his knee against Mink’s crotch. To his surprise, the man breaks their kiss to close his eyes and moan quietly. Aoba’s mind scrambles and he stares widely up at Mink, unable to fathom what just happened. Mink never reacts to Aoba’s approaches on him. It’s always the other way around. A smirk blooms on Aoba’s lips. “Mink…” he begins to say, pride welling in his chest.  
  
Mink’s eyes snap open, sharp, stopping Aoba’s words short with a tiny, grunt of frustration. Aoba’s shirt and pants are off in seconds. Before Aoba can even register what’s happening he’s shivering and naked beneath Mink who’s now kneeling over him tugging off his shirt and sweater and dropping them in the pile of Aoba’s clothes.   
  
The fire spits and cackles, but Aoba can’t take his eyes from Mink’s chiseled chest, his dark and glistening skin. The light of the fire gives Mink an ethereal glow and he wonders his he looks the same way to Mink. A feeling of something, something Aoba isn’t used to, bubbles in his chest. He reaches up again and pulls Mink down towards him, pressing his lips against the older man’s greedily. Their teeth clash and Mink pulls away with an air of frustration.   
  
“Mink,” Aoba whines, desperate to quell the emotion that’s threatening to overtake him and his senses. He’s frantic. “Mink, Mink,” he croons, calling, beckoning Mink towards him. Mink regards him, his hair falling messily in his face and his chest rising and falling with labored breaths.   
  
“Aoba,” he says quietly. He touches the smaller man’s cheek and brushes his fingers along the soft skin until he reaches Aoba’s open lips. “Let me prepare you.” Understanding what Mink must want, Aoba opens his lips wider at the pressure of Mink’s fingers and accepts two of them into his mouth, licking them like candy. His heart pounds in his chest and he closes his eyes, loving the way Mink’s fingers pinch and stroke his tongue. Any embarrassment he would have felt over his naked body and dripping cock has been washed away long ago, snuffed out by all the other emotions sparking the air between the two men. Aoba can’t help but buck his hips, getting more and more frustrated each time Mink moves away expertly.  
  
When the fingers are pulled from his mouth, Aoba whines quietly. He opens his eyes only to see Mink angling himself so that he can press those fingers into Aoba’s begging ass. There’s no reason for Aoba to be surprised, and he really isn’t, except that the wiggling and pressure is always awkward before it gets better. But Mink is an expert. His fingers press in gently and hard at intervals. When they’re fully inside of him, the stroke, then scissor. Aoba thrusts to meet the movements, his cock throbbing desperately. He gasps each time those fingers reach into him, touching that most sensitive spot.

“Ah, Mink, please,” he moans wantonly, squirming and bucking, thrusting and reaching down to press those long fingers deeper inside of him. Tears of desire swim in his hot eyes. His face must be beet red, he realizes; and probably his whole body in the light of the fire. Passion, pleasure, and desire heats him in the cold room.   
  
Mink shakes his head. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he mumbles, his deep voice raspy. Shock singes Aoba’s veins and Mink leans down to kiss him as if to soften the electricity running through his oversensitive body. He gasps as his cock brushes against Mink’s skin, then whimpers in longing.   
  
“It won’t hurt,” he begs, nipping Mink’s lips. “I promise, it won’t hurt me so please.” He’s breathless, needing more than just those two fingers. Mink’s hesitation is tangible, but he pulls out and stands to slip out of his pants. He leans over Aoba again, spitting on his hand and slicking his own, very ready cock. Aoba notices that they’re not using the cream today. But after having sex on the couch, completely naked, in this room heated only by the wavering light of the fire, they both might need it.  
  
Aoba braces himself against Mink’s thickly muscled arms as the man presses into him. Aoba’s hisses as his ass is split wide. He bites his lip, attempting to hide his discomfort as he presses back against Mink’s thick erection. Despite the preparation and Mink’s make-shift lube, it takes a lot of coaxing before he is deep inside.   
  
Aoba’s panting by the time Mink’s fully inside of him, his nails digging into those arms. “I told you,” Mink grumbles.   
  
Aoba shakes his head, licking his dry lips. “Please, move,” he begs, wiggling his hips demurely. “And please, touch me.” He doesn’t care if he’s being too needy. It’s what he needs. If Mink’s willing to give him what he needs, he will.  
  
Mink bends over him. He loops one arms under Aoba’s knee, holding him tight against him, and in his free hand takes Aoba’s cock. Aoba shivers and moans against the touch, falling into a trance of pleasure when Mink starts moving.   
  
His thrusts are deep and slow, dragging long, loud moans from Aoba’s parted and wet lips. Mink strokes him in time with his movements, though he knows just how to keep Aoba on the edge. He’s so close, and Mink knows it. But Aoba enjoys the teasing, much to his charging, so he doesn’t stop Mink. He just pants, moans, groans, whines, preens, and makes his hot, sweating body meet Mink’s the best it can.  
  
“Mink, Mink, I can’t…” He gasps, eyes fluttering as waves of pleasure assault his tingling body. A ball of heat, warmth, and pressure is growing in his abdomen. He bucks his hips to meet Mink, and on the out stroke catches his breath. Mink doesn’t stop him from reaching his climax this time, moving through it as Aoba stops, two bogged down by the pleasure of release. His eyes flash open, his cock throbbing with each stroke of Mink’s hand and thrust of his cock. White sparks speckle his vision, that ball unraveling as he convulses his release over and over.   
  
He reaches up just before he’s done, burying his neck into Mink’s, arms trembling with the strain of holding himself up. “Mink,” he breaths, gasping. “Mink, I love you. I love you so much.” His breath hitches with one last, startled stroke of Mink’s hand, and he’s completely done, sticky. But Mink isn’t. He grunts and presses his face into Aoba’s neck, ramming him back into the couch. He takes his sticky hand from Aoba’s still throbbing cock and grips his hip.

Just three more thrusts and Mink is pressing deep inside of Aoba, deeper than before, and spilling his hot cum inside of him. Aoba gasps and bites Mink’s neck, the sensation too much for him. He swears he can hear Mink mumble something, ever so quietly, into his ear as he shudders with his own release, but Aoba’s too gone to remember.  
  
\----  
  
Aoba blinks, feeling likes he’s waking from an incredibly sweet dream. He and Mink are cuddled together on the couch, naked under the thick blanket wrapped around them. Wet towels and tissues litter the floor around their pile of wrinkled clothes. The fire flickers dimly in the fire place, cackling and failing. Outside, the wind has stopped, but the snow falls serenely, piled up to the windows. Aoba grimaces despite the beauty of it and snuggles close to Mink.   
  
As if remembering a dream, words come back to him as he drifts back into a warm sleep. He swears he could have heard Mink answer him. He swears he heard Mink tell him that… “Aoba?” Mink whispers, blinking into wakefulness beside him.  
  
Aoba presses a hand sleepily to his cheek, loving how his hair is disheveled. “It’s okay, go back to sleep,” he whispers sweetly. And then, as if to test his memory, he says, “Mink, I love you.”  
And to his surprise, Mink smiles, a lock of dark hair falling in his face before pulling Aoba close to him. “Didn’t I already say I love you too?” He whispers, pressing a kiss to Aoba’s forehead before promptly falling back asleep.


End file.
